


Get Off the Table

by mt_lyfe



Series: Would You Like A Bite? [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Blood Drinking, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Implied 69, Innuendo, M/M, Table Sex, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: “Last week you wouldn’t even let me snack on the couch. What, do you want me to eat outside on the porch like the savage you think I am?ClearlyI’m a second-class citizen.”The pack has banned Stiles from eating in the kitchen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Would You Like A Bite? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	Get Off the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mark_Of_Serafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/gifts).



> Sooo this is what I got sidetracked writing. At least it's still something with vampires. I swear I'm still trying to work on the other vampire thing. You are an awesome person, thank you for all your support! o/
> 
> This can be read as a standalone piece. My innuendo game isn't strong at all. I tried.

Stiles had been looking forward to this moment for a long time. Ever since the pack excluded him from their dinners together, he’d been looking for a way to get back at them. It felt like they were trying to push him out, and he wasn’t going to take this treatment lying down!

He was going to hell anyways so he might as well go on a full stomach.

Stiles’ face radiated bliss when he sank his teeth into the meat. Revenge tasted so sweet.

It was like steak so tender that it practically melted on his tongue. Hot, sweet blood gushed into his mouth and he drank it up. Yes, he liked his meat this side of rare that it was still howling when he bit down.

It felt like ages since he last got to sit at the table like an equal member of the pack! The same pack that had banned him from eating at the same table as them since that unfortunate incident a few months ago.

He’d spent the following weeks giving everyone the puppy dog eyes while they ate dinner _at the table_ and he could only watch—just watch, but not eat. No, he wasn’t _allowed_ to eat at the table despite his constant protests.

It was like he got demoted to being less than the household pet! Now he ranked lower than Scott’s dog, who kept giving him the stink eye like he couldn’t decide if Stiles was dead or alive. Stiles thought that Mr. McFluffykins secretly had it out for him. Stiles didn’t like him anyways.

That wasn’t the point, the point was that even the _dog_ was allowed to be in the kitchen and eat from the doggy bowl on the floor! But not Stiles, no. _Stiles_ had to eat in his bedroom!

He’d wheedled and nagged and cajoled until Derek gave in saying that they could have just _one_ meal at the table because he was the only one that could see how upset Stiles was at the pack’s treatment.

Stiles was a contributing member of the pack! He deserved to eat at the table same as the rest of them!

He was in the middle of feeding when he sensed another predator in their midst. His snapped his head around baring fangs at the intruder thinking that his meal was being threatened.

Standing at the kitchen entrance was Scott, wide-eyed, slack-jawed, and looking a little green around the edges. “Stiles what are you doing in the kitchen?!”

Fuck. Scott came home early.

“I’m almost done, just give me a few minutes to finish eating Scotty boy.”

“Mmph,” Derek said. His mouth was full.

Scott spluttered at a loss for words before finally spitting out, “I can’t believe you two! Get out! You can’t eat in here!”

Wow Scott, A+ friendship right there.

He was balls deep in his dinner and highly enjoying his meal and now it was interrupted. His patience was short, and his tolerance for Scott’s bullshit was dwindling.

Now Scott had to ruin it with his righteous indignation.

He was seething. “I am a contributing member of society, I have rights! In case you forgot, I am also a part of this pack and I have just as much of a right to eat at this table as do the rest of you. You guys have been treating me like an _animal_ since I changed. I may have laid it a bit thick on the dog jokes when you got bitten but this is going overboard!”

All this while he didn’t move from his position on top of Derek.

Now that the dam had broken, no one was going to stop his tirade! “Last week you wouldn’t even let me snack on the couch. What, do you want me to eat outside on the porch like the savage you think I am? _Clearly_ I’m a second-class citizen.”

He jumped off the table in a huff and extended a hand to help Derek off the table, “Let’s go Der.”

Derek looked daze and stumbled off the table before he caught his footing; unusual for someone who had preternatural grace. He shucked his pants back up over his hips and turned to look for his shirt. It was shredded beyond saving.

“I’ll eat outside! Are you happy now? Let’s finish this before Scott tries to complain about something like “ _get the fuck off the lawn Stiles, the neighbours can see you eat.’_ I feel so fucking discriminated against!”

“Wait! Stiles!”

Stiles stopped half-way out of the door and turned back, eyes narrowed. “What?”

“The table!”

Stiles turned back to look at the aforementioned object. Oh. Maybe they went a little overboard.

There were skid marks deep into the tiles and the table had been moved clear across the kitchen, placing it in front of the wide-open window and with a quick look outside, yes that was Mr. Jenkins, their neighbour who quickly drew his curtains upon making eye contact, looking thoroughly scandalized.

Hey! It wasn’t Derek’s fault that he was born with Werewolf super strength and his hip game was so strong!

So maybe they’d gotten a little overenthusiastic and the table was relocated to the other side of the room. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault that happened, it was all on Derek! Who decided he had to have such great hips and that power thrust— _umph_! Stiles could still feel the ache of the bruises and it felt _good._

He wanted to lick down the vee of those hips and work his way to—

_“Stiles!”_

“Huh?”

“The blood!”

Oh. That. Okay maybe the table couldn’t be cleaned off with a wet wipe, the stain wasn’t exactly insignificant. In fact, it looked like a ritual sacrifice had taken place right on top of that very table. At least the mess was contained to just the tabletop, let’s ignore that small drip of blood running down the leg.

It was no one’s fault! Werewolves tended to bleed on the heavy side, and Derek, he just _bled so good._

“I am a vampire; I need to eat!”

“You were sucking his dick, what the hell did we say about you having sex on the kitchen table?!”

“ _Hello?_ Where do you think all the blood goes?”

“Then what was Derek doing?”

“Oh, Derek was hungry too, he wanted to eat meat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat! [my tumblr](https://mtlyfe.tumblr.com)


End file.
